Máscara Dorada
|birth_place = Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Mexico |trainer = Gran Cochisse El Satánico |debut = July 14, 2005 |retired = }} Máscara Dorada (August 27, 1988) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado (Spanish for "Masked professional wrestler"). He is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), performing on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Gran Metalik. Gran Metalik made his debut in 2007. During his tenure in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) he is a former CMLL World Welterweight Champion. Gran Metalik's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dorada Screwdriver (CMLL/NJPW) / Metalik Driver (WWE) (Samoan driver) **Corkscrew somersault senton bomb *'Signature moves' **''Brillo Dorada'' (Topé con Giro) **Diving elbow drop, sometimes while ropewalking or springboarding **Diving splash, sometimes while ropewalking **Diving crossbody **Frankensteiner **Moonsault, sometimes while ropewalking **Multiple hurricanrana variations ***Diving, sometimes while ropewalking ***Running **Multiple kick variations ***Front missile, while ropewalking or performing a slingshot ***Overhead, out of the corner ***Super ***Springboard drop, sometimes while ropewalking **Multiple somersault senton variations ***''Brillo Metalik'' (Suicide) ***Diving **Open-handed chop **Sunset flip powerbomb **Somersault arm drag, while springboarding on the ropes **Suicide dive **Springboard moonsault, out of the corner **Standing moonsault **Spinning one-handed bulldog **Springboard arm drag **Springboard back elbow **Springboard crossbody **Slingshot arm drag **Wheelbarrow arm drag, sometimes while springboarding *'Tag teams and stables' **Lucha House Party - with Lince Dorado & Kalisto *'Nicknames' **"El Joven Maravilla" (Spanish for "The Wonder Boy") **"El Rey de las Cuerdas" (Spanish for "The King of the Ropes") **"The Crown Jewel of Lucha Libre" *'Entrance Themes' **"El Son de la Negra" by Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlán **"Tornado" by May's **'"Metálico"' by CFO$ (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship (1 time) **CMLL World Trios Championship (2 times) with La Sombra & La Mascara (1) and with Místico II and Valiente (1) **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (4 times) **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) with Metro and Stuka, Jr. **National Parejas Increibles Tournament (2010, 2011) with Atlantis **NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship (1 time) ** Occidente Welterweight Championship (1 time) as Metalik *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Fantastica Mania Tag Tournament (2015) – with Atlantis *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'152' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:1969 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Living people Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni